


Мягкая сила

by Dull_Balrog, fandom Rabinovich Songs 2020 (WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019)
Genre: Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dull_Balrog/pseuds/Dull_Balrog, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Rabinovich%20Songs%202020
Summary: Моль в шкафу до добра не доводит
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Rabinovich Songs 2020





	Мягкая сила

— Отец у нас проблемы! — заявил Тирион, врываясь в отцовский кабинет.  
— И что же? — равнодушно буркнул Тайвин, начиная думать пора ли начинать сверлить младшего сына недовольным взглядом или сначала дать ему выговориться.  
— В гардеробной моль! — сообщил карлик со всем возможным драматизмом и сделал неопределённый взмах рукой, по всей видимости указывая на местонахождение проблемы.  
— Ну так убей её и не отвлекай меня по пустякам.  
— Оооо… — злорадно протянул сын. — При всём желании я не смогу прибить тварь которая заняла собой всю гардеробную.  
***  
Над армией Роба старка нависла огромная крылатая тень… Нависла бы, если Тайвин решил привести её днём, но была глухая ночь. Когда старки поняли что происходит что-то неладное весь лагерь был залит какой-то липкой дрянью. Роба не нашли. Пленники тоже пропали. Кейтелин пребывала в некоторой прострации пока не получила письмо написанное рукой её сына, общий смысл которого состоял в том что «Север присягает трону, ибо невозможно противиться гигантскому чудовищу».  
***  
Мотру всё устраивало. Люди относились к ней с должным почтением. Все. Кроме одного старого самца, который не стеснялся дёргать её за усы. Но он-же был тем кто не стеснялся её чесать. И ей даже нравилось.  
А вот трон был острый и неприятный — теперь он был обмотан мягким шёлком. Что непонравилось мелкому самцу, считавшему себя вожаком и попытавшемуся всадить в её брюшко и глаза несколько колючек, за что получил пару ударов лапкой от неё и взбучку от вредного и старого самца (который кажется и был здесь альфой но всячески отрицал). Ничего, это всё ненадолго.  
А ещё её хорошо кормили.  
***  
Дейнерис Таргариен, спешно прибывшая в Вестерос нашла его на удивление мирным местом. Её прибытию в столицу никто и не думал удивляться. Никто ей не препятствовал.  
Тронный зал тонул в плумраке. Колонны и стены были оплетены тонкой белой паутиной, но было в этом нечто странно уютное. Девушка ощущала странный покой наполняющий её изнутри.  
Пустой трон едва угадывался под слоем всё той-же паутины. Свет загораживали странные цветастые драпировки — бело-рыжие со стилизованным голубым глазом. Дейнерис подобного герба не знала.  
— Добро пожаловать, юная леди, — голос, низкийи рокочущий принадлежал высокому сухому старику. Дени вздрогнула. Она не заметила откуда он появился, и это её пугало, — не стоит бояться здесь тебе не причинят боли.  
— Я не доверяю вам! — Дени сжала кулаки и ногти до крови впились в ладони, сбрасывая наваждение.  
— Не нужно доверять мне, — голос старика стал более тихим и хриплым. — Но ей — придётся.  
Дейнерис замерла в ужасе, когда из-за трона показались огромные голубые глаза.  
— Ты принесла огонь, девочка, это можно простить, но если ты принесла ещё и войну… — её обняли очень нежно, только из этой хватки ей не вырваться, чужое дыхание взъерошило волосы ей на макушке. — Ты исчезнешь.


End file.
